macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine
UN SPACY Marine OCC The United Nations Space Marine is the grunt of the United Nations Armed Forces, these brave men and women are the UN's standing Army and defense/security onboard UN Navy and UN Spacy Vessels, and bases. They are also a normal sight at UNAF Bases, and conduct a section of the Armistice Celebrations in Macross City,(as seen in Macross Plus episode 3.) The minimum starting age for a UN Space Marine is 16. Pre-requisite requirements A high ME, PS & PP are also preferred but not necessary. Hit Point Dice D12 MILITARY BRANCH: ''Marine '''OCC SKILLS Radio: Basic +10% Land Navigation +15% Camouflage +15% Hand to Hand: Expert (Hand to Hand: Expert can be upgraded to Martial Arts for one 'other' skill. OCC RELATED SKILLS Choose 8 skills. (2 additional skill at levels 3, 6, 9, 12 & 15) Communications - Any (+10%) Domestic - Any Electrical - Basic Electronics only Mechanical - Any Medical - First Aid only (+10) Military - Any Physical - Any,' '''except Gymnastics Pilot - Any, except Variable Fighters Pilot Related - Any Rogue - None Science - Maths, astronomy & astrophysics only (+10%) Technical - Any WP - Any '''Military Occupational Speciality(M.O.S.)' Choose one M.O.S. before choosing OCC Related Skills, this is the area that the Marine has specialized in. '''''Destroid Commando Pilot/Gunner(1 year at the School of Armor) The lumbering Destroids are still used by the Marines for their raw firepower. After completing Destroid Pilot or Gunner training the Marine goes into a Destroid Unit holding the rank of Corporal. MOS Skills Pilot Mecha: +10% Destroid Combat Elite:Choose type Destroid Combat Basic Weapon Systems: +15% WP-Pulse Rifle Field Medic(8 months MOS training) Marines are injured on a frequent basis in combat and without Medical attention will die. At least one Field Medic is attached to each Platoon. Although they are not upto the level of Doctors they can usually keep a Marine alive until they can get them to a Field Hospital. MOS Skills Paramedic +10% Pathology +5% WP-Pulse Rifle Computer Operations(10 weeks MOS training) Not everyone is in a frontline role. There are many administrators and office workers in the Marines that keep the wheels rolling. A few of these however specialise in Computer Espionage for the Marines either remotely or on site. (Pre-requisites: IQ10) MOS Skills Computer Operations +10% Computer Programming +10% Computer Hacking +5% (Optional - GM's choice) Electrical Engineer(3 months MOS training) Electrical equipment breaks down and needs repairing. In some cases with the Marines though its already fine and 'needs' breaking. Which is where the Electrical Engineer comes in. MOS Skills Computer Operations +10% Basic Electronics +10% Any two Electrical Skills, +5% WP-Pulse Rifle Mechanical Engineer(3 months MOS training) As with the Electrical Engineer, mechanical things break and need fixing. The Mechanical Engineer can fix anything from a broken engine on a truck to the power generator for the base. MOS Skills Computer Operations +10% Basic Mechanics +10% Any two Mechanic Skills +5% WP-Pulse Rifle Intelligence(8 weeks MOS training) Good Intelligence means successful missions and the saving of lives. Intelligence Officers are either Office bound or out in the field. Either way they are generally ruthless and dedicated to protecting humanity. (Pre-requisites: IQ10) MOS Skills Computer Operations +5% Intelligence +10% Interrogation +15% Surveillance +15% WP-Pulse Rifle Power Armour Specialist(3 months MOS training) The P.A. Specialist is a highly specialized individual that may find themselves posted anywhere in the realm of the UNG,(United Nations Government.) Utilizing the Power Armour they would be the first ones to board an enemy vessel and take the heaviest fire. Only the bravest and most foolhardy apply for this MOS. MOS Skills Pilot Robots & P.A. +10% Mecha Combat Basic: UNSM Power Armor Mecha Combat Elite: UNSM Power Armor (Choose Model) Weapon Systems +10% WP-Pulse Rifle Marine Sniper(3 months MOS training) (Pre-requisites: ME14 & PE 12) Although a distasteful thought, the UN Armed Forces does use Snipers for Special Operations. Snipers work either alone or in pairs, one as the shooter and one as the sniper. They will spend hours, days or weeks tracking their target and waiting for the best shot before disappearing into the undergrowth. Snipers are only ever used against Military targets of the oppostion, and never against civilian or UN personnel. MOS Skills Combat Sniper (See Rules) Prowl +25% Detect Concealment +10% Camouflage +25% Intelligence +20% WP-Sniper Rifle WP-Pulse Rifle EXP, Wages & Rank The UNSM Marine starts on 1400 credits per month and with a starting rank of Private. 1. 0-2100 2. 2,101-4,200 3. 4,201-8,400 4. 8,401-17,200 5. 17,201-25,400 6. 25,401-35,800 7. 35,801-51,000 8. 51,001-71,200 9. 71,201-96,400 10. 96,401-131,600 11. 131,601-181,800 12. 181,001-232,000 13. 232,001-282,000 14. 282,001-342,400 15. 342,401-420,420 Standard Equipment: *Pulse Rifle *H&K PD8 Semi-Automatic Pistol *ID/Security Badge *2 Work Uniforms (No2 Uniform) *2 Dress Uniform (No1 Ceremonial Dress Uniform) *2 Mess Uniforms (No1 & No2 Mess Uniforms) *4 Camouflage Uniforms (DPM Uniforms with Kevlar Vest & Kevlar Helmet) *Load-Bearing Vest w/parachute & rucksack attachment points *Field Kit with: **Rations (Two weeks worth) **3xCanteen (1x2 liter, 2x1 liter) **Thermal Blanket **Waterproof Poncho **Poncho liner **3 Signal Flares **Infrared Distancing Binoculars **Pocket Flashlight **Compass **Combat/Survival Knife **Ammunition (7 magazines for weapon) *First Aid Kit with: **Healing Salve 2D6 **Dressing **Tourniquet **Bandages **Painkillers **Stimulants **First Aid Booklet *Cash Card with 2D4x1000 +3d10 Credits Special Assignment The UNSM Marine has access with special permission to use just about any piece of equipment if it is necessary to complete their mission.